1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display shelving and supports for retail merchandising, and, more particularly, it concerns an end cap bracket for supporting wire display racks known in the trade as "side kicks."
2. Description of the Related Art
In large retail merchandising stores, merchandise is traditionally arranged on floor supported shelving that defines aisles through which consumers walk to observe the displayed merchandise. At the ends of each elongated shelving or display rack are panels known in the trade as "end caps." The end caps typically are formed by a panel of peg board supported between a pair of vertical rails. The rails are usually formed of hollow steel and are provided with slots in which shelving brackets may engage to support shelves at various heights across the peg board panel of the end cap.
The end caps of a retail shelving system offer space in which items may be merchandised by display on adjustable shelves secured to the end caps or in which items which may be suspended on hooks engaged in the peg board panels of the end caps. In addition, it is common practice in retail merchandising to employ wire racks or "side kicks" to take advantage further of the merchandising space available at the ends of the major shelving or display units.
Such side kicks have been traditionally supported in various ways, using the shelving bracket slots in the side rails of the end cap or by suspending the side kick from a shelf on the end cap. A problem presented to retail merchandisers is the interference of the shelving with the side kicks, or vice versa, in the sense that when the end cap is re-merchandised, both the side kicks and the shelves must be removed from the end caps.